Ask Me Later
by Mikaella N
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Haruno Sakura yang dianggapnya menyebar fitnah atas dirinya dan temannya. Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja. sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang disadari oleh Sakura. Apakah itu?/"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? M-maksudku diluar sekolah, kau tak harus peduli padaku" /"Mungkin, Sasuke-san memang berniat.../Warning inside!/RnR?;D


Aku mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali melihat apa yang tertempel di madding sekolah,satu innerku berkata bahwa itu adalah sarapan pagi yang panas, dan satunya lagi berkata itu tidak bisa dipercaya, dan harus di cari kebenarannya.

Memangnya aku punya berapa inner?

 _Oke, back to the topic._

Itu sebuah artikel yang berisikan foto kedua pangeran sekolah yang sedang berciuman, latarnya? Di taman belakang sekolah. Oke, aku sangat tahu ini perbuatan grup fujoshi ku, mereka yang mengatakan kemarin kalau mereka mendapatkan barang bagus, dan akan di pajang dimading. _Hell_ , aku memang fujoshi tapi aku tidak akan mempermalukan OTP ku sendiri.

Aku terkesiap saat tangan seseorang menarikku dari kerumunan orang. Ia kemudian melepaskannya saat sudah mencapai kantin yang sepi.

"S-sasuke- _san_?" pekikku tertahan, ini dia Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah yang fotonya tertempel di madding.

"Mari pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu. Maksudku – grup mu itu" suara _baritone_ nan seksi itu membuatku melongo.

"H-hah?"

Shira Ayugi presents!

'ASK ME LATER!'

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance&Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: Alternative Universe, Bad idea, bad story line, bad descript, out of character, typo /maybe:v

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

Aku mendengus menatap teman-temanku yang cekikikan itu, mereka terlihat sangat semangat dengan kegiatannya, yaitu menonton _blue film_ di laptop. Sebenarnya yang mereka tonton bukanlah _blue film_ biasa tapi –

 _blue film_ bergenre _Yaoi._

 _Yaoi_? Pasti tidak asing ditelinga kalian bukan? Yap, mereka adalah fujoshi, dan tidak aku pungkiri bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kami berlima, Aku, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Karin, terkenal dengan sebutan _yaoi holic_ yang sudah diketahui seantero sekolah.

Menurutku sih, tidak ada salahnya menjadi fujoshi, toh juga tidak ada gadis yang benci dengan pairing sesama jenis itu.

Iya 'kan?

Kalau hari-hari biasa, aku pasti sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka, menonton pergumulan ranjang antara 2 yang berjenis kelamin yang sama. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak _mood_.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Aku Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2 SMA, yang selalu hidup dengan tenang, damai serta mendapat asupan gizi yang cukup, terlibat skandal yang menggemparkan seluruh sekolah.

Ini semua berawal dari keisengan Tenten dan Ino, untuk men-stalking salah satu OTP kami, yaitu Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Namikaze dan Uchiha itu adalah pangeran sekolah yang dielu-elu kan setiap hari oleh para gadis di kelasku, ah maksudku para gadis di sekolah ini. Kedua pemuda itu sangat akrab, dan tidak bisa dipisahkan, karena itu lah mereka menjadi salah satu OTP kami.

Tenten dan Ino, membuntuti mereka selama satu hari penuh, demi mendapatkan koleksi foto-foto mereka yang sedang bercanda ria, atau melakukan kontak fisik, tentu saja mendapatkan itu adalah suatu kebanggaan dan kepuasan bagi kami para _fujoshi_.

Ino menceritakan padaku, kalau ia membuntuti mereka ke taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke sedang duduk sementara Naruto mengoceh banyak hal, karena kesal diacuhkan Naruto berjongkok di bangku tempat Sasuke duduk, dan menatap pemuda itu intens selama beberapa detik, Sasuke juga ikut menampilkan sorot tajam matanya, dalam posisi yang berhadap-hadapan. Lalu tepukan pada bahu Naruto yang diberikan oleh Lee, membuat pemuda pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kearah Sasuke alhasil Naruto tanpa sengaja mencium Sasuke, kesimpulannya itu adalah kecelakaan.

Sangat berbeda dengan yang ditulis Pig dan cepol dua itu di mading sekolah. Kalian tahu apa isinya?

 _Berita menggemparkan!_

 _Lusa, dua pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto berciuman di taman belakang sekolah. Awalnya Naruto menggoda Sasuke, tapi yang di goda hanya diam saja. Alhasil Naruto melumat ganas bibir Uchiha itu! Bukankah ini sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka yang selama ini single adalah sepasang pasangan Gay?_

 _Beruntung , saksi kami Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata melihatnya dan sempat memotretnya. Haruskah kita berterima kasih pada duo fujoshi itu karena sudah membuka rahasia besar sang pangeran sekolah?_

Sudah sangat jelas bahwa, Ino dan Tenten yang menjadi saksi serta melaporkan kepada redaksi madding, kenapa namaku dan Hinata yang dibawa-bawa?

Kata Ino, " _Aku tidak mau terlibat skandal, forehead! Aku sudah sering masuk buku kasus karena memakai kosmetik bersama Karin, sedangkan Tenten juga sering karena suka meninju orang. Hanya kau dan Hinata yang bersih, jadi kami nodai kalian. Ehehehehe."_

Sekarang hidupku sudah tidak aman, begitu juga Hinata. Karena kami selalu dikejar oleh fans-fans kedua pangeran sekolah itu. Bukan untuk berterima kasih atas informasi itu, atau tuduhan bahwa kami melakukan fitnah. Tapi –

Karena kami adalah kekasih dari kedua pangeran sekolah itu. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar – eh maksudku – baca.

Aku, Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, sedangkan temanku yang malang, Hyuuga Hinata adalah kekasih Namikaze Naruto.

Begitu nistanya hidup kami.

-000-

-000-

Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, ditengah udara panas aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang panas juga.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya datar, tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya sama sekali. Aku mendengus "Aku tidak nyaman seperti ini, Sasuke- _san_ " gerutuku pelan. Satu tangannya merangkulku erat, ditengah keramaian kantin, hampir semua mata menatap kami, terutama fans fanatic pemuda yang berstatus kekasihku ini.

Tangan satunya lagi dipakai menyentil dahiku, lalu mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku akui, perlakuannya membuat hatiku berdesir, serta membuat kecepatan abnormal pada detak jantungku saat ini. Itu aku akui pada kalian, jika aku mengakuinya di depan Sasuke sama saja menggali liang kubur sendiri.

"Demi kelacaran situasi, Sakura.." ujarnya dengan nada seksi nan menggoda, aku sempat menahan nafas. "Kenapa harus di depan umum?" ujarku jengkel, ku kerucutkan bibirku lalu menggembungkan sebelah pipiku. Jujur aku kesal, sangat kesal mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Ekspresimu itu membuatku ingin memakanmu Sakura- _chan_ " ucap pemuda itu lancar tanpa beban, ia menoel-noel pipiku seolah dia gemas. Entah kenapa aku merasa, Uchiha Sasuke sangat menyukai permainan yang ia buat dan menikmatinya.

"Bisa kita berhenti?" lirihku. Ia menatapku sambil mengernyit, aku mendengus.

"Fans mu itu seolah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup" pandanganku beralih pada Shion, sang ketua fansclub Sasuke sedang menatapku tajam, sambil mencoba mematahkan sumpitnya. Sasuke ikut menatapnya. "Dia iri padamu, sayang"

Biar aku jelaskan situasinya dari awal.

Uchiha Sasuke meminta pertanggungjawabanku dari semua ulah Ino dan Tenten. Ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, untuk menutupi semua skandalnya, lalu kujelaskan semua yang terjadi tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras menjadikan ku kekasihnya, katanya sih aku ini tidak akan bertindak genit atau manja layaknya fans-fans nya itu. Dengan banyaknya ancaman dan paksaan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Sasuke dan Naruto menggelar acara layaknya konferensi pers. Sasuke mengumumkan bahwa diriku adalah kekasihnya selama ini, menceritakan cerita bohong bahwa aku dan dia menjalani pacaran _backstreet_ untuk menghindari kejaran fans gilanya itu. Satu lagi, Sasuke juga mencium ku didepan umum.

Aku juga ikut mengarang cerita bahwa aku sebenarnya cemburu karena tidak pernah berciuman layaknya Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman di taman belakang sekolah, makanya aku menyebar berita bohong agar Sasuke memperhatikanku, ironis bukan? Sebenarnya imej siapa yang jatuh disini. Sasuke dan Naruto atau aku dan Hinata?

-000-

-000-

Saat ini, aku duduk di cafeteria bersama Sasuke, ia mengajakku makan malam disini. Menolak atau membantahnya juga percuma. Karena ujung-ujungnya ia akan memaksaku.

Disinilah aku dimeja nomor 04, aku mengenakan dress dengan panjang 4 cm dibawah lutut, serta berlengan panjang pula. Rambut _soft_ _pink_ yang sepinggang, kusanggul keatas. Tanpa make-up, dan tidak terlalu mencolok.

Tapi aku merasa terintimidasi oleh sorot _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapku seolah meng-evaluasi penampilanku malam ini, layaknya mertua yang menatap menantu belianya. Aku bergidik ngeri.

Apa salahnya sih penampilanku hari ini?

"Apa?" ketusku pada akhirnya.

"Kau cantik malam ini" ucapnya acuh, aku menahan nafas lagi. Lalu membuang muka kearah lain. "Oh" ucapku datar.

Ia mendecih membuatku menatapnya lagi. "Tidak suka dipuji ternyata"

Aku tertawa renyah, tapi tetap menjaga imej ku. Mengingat ini tempat umum.

"Tidak juga" jawabku asal. "Benarkah?" ucapnya dengan menampilkan kilatan nakal pada _onyx_ nya.

"Aku tidak haus dengan pujian, tapi kalau dipuji juga aku tidak menolak" ucapku santai sambil memainkan sedotan jus jeruk milikku.

"Aku tidak salah memilih kekasih rupanya" ucapnya lalu menyedot kembali jus tomatnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak manja, tidak genit, tidak minta yang macam-macam, kau tidak pernah menggodaku atau semacamnya, kau tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan didalam kesempitan, kau juga lumayan cantik, berperasaan dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Aku tidak perlu terlalu repot mengurusmu" ujar nya lancar tanpa beban.

Ah yang itu sudah pernah ia jelaskan.

"Tapi kau fujoshi berat, tidak bisa diajak kompromi, kekanakanakan" sambungnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian" responku sambil menyeringai, sejak kapan aku bisa menyeringai? Tentu sejak bersama pemuda sinting ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau bersikap baik selain disekolah?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, kau kekasihku"

"Tapi 'kan hanya disekolah" cicitku sambil menunduk. "Aku sedang baik hati"

Aku hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu lanjut menyantap dessert yang tersuguh didepanku.

 _Well_ , makan malam dengan Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah hal yang buruk. Bisa melihat sisi menyenangkan pemuda ini, mengasyikan serta memacu jantungku untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa

-000-

-000-

"Bagaimana harimu, Hina?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan, ini tepat 3 minggu kami menjadi kekasih duo pangeran sekolah itu. Sungguh memprihatinkan, masa lajang kami lepas dengan hubungan sebatas tanggung jawab ini.

"U-uhm, tidak terlalu buruk S-sakura- _chan_ , aku diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Naruto- _kun_ " cicitnya pelan. " _Yokatta_ " ucapanku sangat mengandung unsur kelegaan, bagaimana tidak? Hinata itu sangat polos ,walau dia seorang _fujoshi._ Aku takut bocah duren itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu menjentikkan jari. "Kau tau tidak Hinata, rasanya pemuda ayam itu kesambet deh"

"Hah?" Hinata melongo dengan ekspresi yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"Ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Beberapa kali kami mesra selain di sekolah., Lalu menebar pesona _cassanova_ nya dihadapanku, menggodaku, menjahiliku, mengantarkanku pulang, bahkan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih di hadapan Sasori- _nii_!" aku jadi histeris sendiri pada kalimat terakhir ucapanku.

"B-bertemu Sasori- _nii_? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Sakura- _chan_? Dia berani sekali. Aku tidak percaya!" sekarang giliran aku yang melongo melihat Hinata yang tampak kagum.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!? Sepulang Sasuke, _sister complex_ milik _aniki_ langsung kumat, ia meng interogasiku lalu menyemburku dengan berbagai kata-kata bijaknya. Bahkan menceritakan pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku tidak single lagi!" ujarku jengkel, Hinata menatapku dengan iba. Semua yang kukatakan memang benar adanya, ingin menangis rasanya. Bahkan Ibu mendesakku mengajak Sasuke kerumah agar bisa melihat wajah tampan bak Dewa Yunani, seperti yang dikatakan Sasori- _nii_. Apalagi ayahku berniat mengadakan syukuran hanya karena aku tidak single lagi. Keluargaku memang sudah tidak waras.

"Y-ya ampun, aku harap kau berdoa supaya tetap sabar yah, Sakura- _chan_ " responnya lembut. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin, Sasuke- _san_ memang berniat serius denganmu, Sakura- _chan_ "

1

2

3

"H-hah?"

-000-

-000-

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menyamakan langkahku dengan Sasuke, hari ini ia mengantarku pulang lagi. Kami berdua jalan kaki, ya itu sudah biasa bagiku mungkin Sasuke juga.

Mungkin tubuhku disini, tapi pikiranku melayang jauh. Memikirkan ucapan Hinata semalam.

" _Mungkin, Sasuke-san memang berniat serius denganmu, Sakura-chan"_

" _Mungkin, Sasuke-san memang berniat serius denganmu, Sakura-chan"_

" _Mungkin, Sasuke-san memang berniat serius denganmu, Sakura-chan"_

Kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra bagiku, yang terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku serta berputar-putar dui kepalaku, mantra yang membuatku tidak bisa focus pada hal yang kukerjakan.

"Melamun, eh?" Aku mendongak, menatap wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi itu, lagi. "Hm" gumamku.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, aku mendengus, ternyata pemuda ini peka juga. "Ya begitulah" jawabku sambil menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telinga.

"Oh" Cih, kukira dia akan bertanya.

Eh? Untuk apa aku berharap!

"Er.. Sasuke"

"Hn"

" _E-etto_ , aku mau tanya" ujarku seperti anak idiot. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? M-maksudku diluar sekolah, kau tak harus peduli padaku" cicitku pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan setapak.

"Tidak boleh?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Respon yang diluar dugaan.

"B-boleh, hanya saja aku 'kan – "

"Tidak suka?" potongnya, aku menggeleng cepat. "Maksudku, ini terlihat berlebihan sekali untuk kita" jawabku sama cepatnya seperti menggeleng tadi.

"Benarkah? Menurutku tidak" jawabnya enteng, aku semakin geram. Ia tak bisa membaca situasi! Aku tarik ucapanku, dia bukan pemuda yang peka!

"U-uh, aku k-kan tidak terbiasa" cicitku lagi, aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku, emeraldku membulat kala ia merangkulku sambil menyeringai.

"Maka biasa 'kan lah mulai sekarang" bisiknya tepat didepan telingaku. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh di perutku.

"K-kenapa?" lirihku, aku rasakan ia mengelus helaian merah mudaku. "Kau akan tahu nanti, tanya lah lain kali"

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan!

-000-

-000-

"Lihatlah! Neji merangkul Sai! Neji merangkul Sai! Kyaa ini hari paling bahagia di sepanjang hidupku!"

"Kau benar, Tenten! Ah, aku merindukan Suigetsu dan Shikamaru, mereka tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan mereka lagi" timpal Karin.

"Mereka sih belum seberapa, lihatlah sekarang OTP Favorite kitaa~ yang paling kita puja. Tidak pernah bersama lagi" ucap Ino sambil mendelik padaku.

"Apa?" ketusku, sementara Hinata hanya menatap mereka nanar.

"Kalian merenggangkan hubungan OTP kita!" Aku tertohok mendengar ucapan Karin, begitu pula Hinata ia sama tertohoknya denganku, wajahnya seperti mau menangis.

"Bukan salahku tapi salah kalian yang melapor pada redaksi madding dengan mencantumkan namaku dan Hinata sebagai saksi. Dari awal yang salah itu kalian! Bukannya aku!" ucapku jengkel, lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke _doujin yaoi_ yang kubawa.

"Y-yah, soal itu maaf deh" ujar mereka serempak, aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Hn" jawabku ambigu.

"Nih, Sakura ikutan dingin kayak Sasuke pacarnya" ledek Ino sambil tertawa. Semuanya ikut tertawa tak terkecuali yang tidak ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan kami.

' _BRAKK'_

Aku mendongak, mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Kemudian, mendengus ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Panjang umur, rupanya.

"Sakura" suara baritone itu kembali menyapa telingaku. Aku pura-pura tidak dengar lalu kembali berkutat dengan _doujin_ ku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, ia menarik kursi dan duduk didekatku. "Mau ke kantin?" bisiknya. Terpaksa, aku menoleh. Melihat wajah tampan – kelewat tampannya lagi.

"Tidak lapar"

Sasuke menatap doujin yang kubaca dengan jijik, lalu menutup kasar notebook ku. Aku mendelik.

"Aku belum selesai baca" jawabku jengkel. "Tidak baik membaca seperti itu" ucapnya lembut, aku balas dengan decihan.

"Hobi, itu hobi ku, Sasuke" ujarku kesal setengah mati. "Sebagai kekasihmu, aku melarang mu membaca atau menonton hal menjijikan seperti itu lagi. Bagaimana?" tawarnya sambil menampilkan seringai yang katanya mempesona itu.

"Tidak" jawabku penuh penekanan.

"Wei, Sasuke, Sakura. Kan _anniv_ bentar lagi. Pajak _Anniv_ lah" ujar Suigetsu, yang entah kapan berada dikelasku.

"Hn" respon Sasuke, yang asik memainkan anak rambutku.

 _Anniv_? Oh, bagaimana bisa lupa! Aku _anniv_ 5 hari lagi, tepatnya tanggal 23. Ah sial, apa aku harus memberi hadiah pada orang ini? Hadiah? Tapi apa ya? Loh, kok aku sewot sendiri sih?

"Jidat! Pajak _anniv_ nya lho~~" goda Ino sambil noel-noel lenganku. "Kalian anniv setahun 'kan? Wahh selamat~" ujar Karin sambil terkikih, padahal ia tahu asal-asul hubungan ku dan Sasuke. Dan juga, setahun apanya? Sebulan aja masih _on_ _the_ _way_.

Aku mendengus, lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih asik dengan rambutku, dan sesekali menyeringai. Aku jadi teringat lagi dengan ucapan Hinata.

" _Mungkin, Sasuke-san memang berniat serius denganmu, Sakura-chan"_

Masa sih?

-000-

-000-

"Sasuke, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku selain di sekolah?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatapku jengkel, semakin membuat nyaliku ciut.

"Sudah kukatakan, akan ku jawab nanti. Kalau sudah _mood_ " Aku tertohok lagi mendengar ucapannya.

"Kenapa?" lirihku. Aku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, awalnya ia tidak begitu peduli padaku hanya sekedar pada saat disekolah ia memperhatikanku, tapi pada minggu kedua hubungan kami, ia sangat protektif, sangat manja, sangat pemaksa, sangat perhatian, seolah-olah ia benar-benar menyukaiku, ralat mencintaiku. Ia seolah-olah mencurahkan perhatiannya hanya padaku. Rela ke kelasku setiap hari dengan rombongannya, hanya sekedar mengajakku makan siang, mengantarku pulang, meneleponku tiap malam, dan segala hal lainnya.

"Tanyakan nanti" aku menunduk mendengarnya.

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku bertanya tapi selalu dijawab dengan jawaban ambigu miliknya.

Aku takut, aku salah mengartikan seluruh perhatian Sasuke padaku, aku takut terlalu banyak berharap. Mungkin aku terlihat risih karena dirangkul oleh Sasuke atau ketika aku kesal karena terus-terusan diantar pulang olehnya, tapi sebenarnya aku merasa senang dan nyaman atas semua perlakuan yang ia berikan. Karena ini pertama kali aku diperlakukan istimewa oleh laki-laki, kecuali _Aniki_ tentunya.

Gadis mana yang tidak luluh?

-000-

-000-

Aku mendengus, lagi. Melihat seringaian dari Uchiha Sasuke membuatku benar-benar kesal sekaligus tergelitik.

Hari ini 23 Februari, _anniversary_ ku yang pertama dengan Sasuke. Ia menculikku sejak pagi untuk berkencan. Aku sih tidak bisa menolak, tak kusangka juga ayah dan ibu menyuruhku pergi bahkan menyarankanku menginap, ini gila.

Sekarang sudah pukul 01 siang. Sedangkan aku dibawa paksa pukul 9 pagi, kakiku sudah letih berjalan. Kami berkeliling _Konoha Park_ dan _Konoha BirdPark_. Kalian tau bedanya? _Konoha Park_ itu taman biasa sedangkan _KonohaBirdPark_ itu taman burung. Dan itu semua membuatku lelah.

"Duduk?" akhirnya ucapan itu keluar dari Sasuke, aku mengangguk cepat. "Sini" ia menarikku ke kursi taman. Pergi sejenak lalu membawa 2 eskrim vanilla. Ah, aku suka ini! Eskrim memang cocok disuasana panas.

Kami makan diiringi keheningan. Kami sama-sama berkutat dengan eskrim masing-masing. "Kita makan siang?" tawar Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Terserah kau saja"

-000-

-000-

Aku menatap layar ponsel pintarku, tepatnya jam digital yang ditampilkan disana. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Karena itu tadi Sasuke mengajakku ke barat kota untuk menyaksikan sunset.

Aku berkutat dengan ponselku sejenak. Aku men- _scroll roomchat_ grup _fujoshi_ ku. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik.

 _17.04 PM TentenShi_

 _Uhuy~ mantap_

 _17\. 08 PM InoYmn._

 _Enaknya Saku dan Hina bisa kencan~ enak juga mereka tidak jomblo lagi T^T_

 _17\. 08 PM TentenShi_

 _Jadi perawan tua~ T^T_

 _17.10 PM KarinUz_

 _Ahahaha :D gamungkin kita perawan tua Ten TentenShi_

 _17.14 PM KarinUz_

 _Eh, tapi tadi aku lihat Sakura dan Sasuke makan siang lho di cafeteria deket KonohaPark. Mereka dari samping keliatan serasi banget~ ;3. Walau aku sempet naksir Sasuke aku rela deh ngasik ke Saku-chan xD_

Aku mendengus membaca itu, serasi katanya? Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergidik.

 _17.16 PM InoYmn_

 _Huaaa ;3. BENARKAH?! Kapan ya aku bisa begitu? :'(_

 _Btw, beruntung juga si jidat lebar bisa punya pacar handshome XD_

Aku mendengus lagi lalu meng- _close roomchat_ grupku, dan memasukkan ponselku. Aku menatap langit sore, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, ku lirik Sasuke melalui ekor mata ku, ternyata ia juga menatap langit.

"Habis ini kita pulang yaa.." ucapku sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki. "Hn" gumamnya asal.

Aku jadi teringat ucapan Hinata, lagi. Sasuke selalu menyuruhku menanyakannya nanti saja. Kurasa kantong kesabaranku sudah habis karena ucapan ambigunya itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku, sangat perhatian selain disekolah? Kesepakatan kita disekolah saja 'kan? Aku bingung atas semua perlakuanmu" cicitku pelan. Ia menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Karena kau berhak, berhak atas kasih sayangku, berhak atas semua perhatianku, kau sangat baik, Sakura, terlampau baik. Aku – aku hanya membalasmu. Itu saja" aku mendengus mendengarnya, jawaban yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan!

"Kau sayang padaku? Kau membalasku? Bisa kah sedikit diperjelas?" pintaku jengkel. Ia terkekeh lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke langit.

"Aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, untuk menutupi skandal. Klise memang. Tapi itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya" Sasuke kembali tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap emeraldku, aku menatap balik onyxnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya, lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Aku merasakah hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menggelitik wajahku. Kekuatanku hilang, bahkan untuk berkutik.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya memintamu menjadi kekasihku, kelas kita berbeda, jarang bertemu. Tapi disetiap langkahmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu menjagamu, walau kau tak menoleh kearahku. Aku sakit, melihatmu menerima surat cinta dari oranglain. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" kata-kata manisnya membuatku menahan nafas, aku memejamkan mataku erat tanpa berniat merespon ucapannya.

"Anggap saja ini lelucon, walau ini kenyataan. Kau selalu bertanya bukan? Kenapa aku selalu memperhatikanmu selain disekolah?"

Aku mengangguk kecil tanpa melepas tempelan dahi kami.

"Itu karena, aku menyukaimu. Haruno Sakura"

Pipiku bersemu merah saat ia mengecup dahiku lalu menarikku kedekapannya. Demi Tuhan! Jantungku berdebar-debar sekarang! Aku harap, ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Ralat, aku mencintaimu" bisiknya lembut.

Aku merasakan lelehan airmata dipipi tirusku, aku – aku sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu.

"Aku – aku puas" lirihku. Ia mengernyit.

"Aku puas dengan jawabanmu. Terima kasih"

 _-000-_

 _Owari!_

 _-000-_

A/N: HAPPY SUNDAY MINNACHI!*treak pakek berakhir dengan gajenyaaa #nari hula *kemudian digeplak readers. Ok minna, makasih yang udh baca ampe sini jgn lupa scroll lagi maseh ada omake nya. And btw, shira bikin ini abis nnton Watashi ga motete dousunda last eps wktu ini (walau bru dipublish sih), intinya drisana lah inspirasinya, dan shira gapuas ama endingnya, seharusnya kae ama asuma kan itu cocokk :'' /egp 'ra. Maunya shira bikin fic kek wgmd, direbutin bnyak cwok kece tpi shira bingung siapa char anya and alurnya, lgipula kalau bikin kek gitu psti akan jdi multichap dn shira pasti males updet /gananya/ lalu jadilah ffn gaje nan pasaran ini. Semoga kalian suka semua ya:* jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :*

Sorry for badwords

Thanks for reading and See you in the next fict!

~ShiraAyugi

-000-

OMAKE

-000-

 _LOST SCENE!_

Pemuda _blonde_ itu sibuk mondar-mandir, sedangkan pemuda _raven_ itu menunduk frustasi. Ada apa ini?

"Temee.. kau lihat 'kan? Foto kita! Sasuke! Foto kita berciuman!Karena kecelakaan kemarin! Duuhh temee!" Namikaze Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabat hidupnya itu.

"Aku tahu, _baka_ " jawab Sasuke jengkel. Naruto merosot lalu terduduk.

Terdiam sejenak.

"Dipikir-pikir, kita harus ambil sisi positifnya teme! Sisi positif" gumaman Naruto itu membuat Sasuke tambah jengkel.

"Mana ada sisi positif dari kejadian laknat ini, duren" maki Sasuke. Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Kau jenius kan?! Kenapa tidak bisa ambil sisi positifnya?" histeris Naruto, membuat pemuda raven itu tambah bingung. Ia buru-buru beranjak bangun dan menyipitkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa? Katakan yang jelas!"

"Kau lihatkan siapa saksi yang tertulis di madding?!"

"Hn, Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata"

"Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, teme?"

"Hn, tidak"

Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke agak keras, Sasuke menatap nya dengan pandangan bingung, membuat kekesalann Naruto mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Pakai otakmu teme! Kita minta pertanggung jawaban dari mereka berdua. Jadikan mereka kekasih kita untuk menutupi skandal! Kau sudah lama menyukai Sakura- _chan_ kan? Aku juga menyukai Hinata! Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?" ujar Naruto antusias, membuat Sasuke menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Cerdas dobe, otakmu berfungsi dengan baik"

Kalian tahu yang akan terjadi bukan?

-000-

Hontou ni Owari!

-000-

For my third fiction, mind to review? ;D


End file.
